haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kobato Hasegawa/Relationships
Relationships Kodaka Hasegawa Due to long absences of her father on his work, and early demise of mother, since early days, Kodaka has been responsible for most of chores as well as looking after Kobato, replacing both of their parents. Because of this Kobato is very close to Kodaka, to the point of getting extremely jealous whenever Kodaka does not seem to show amount of attention that she thinks she deserves or averting his attention to someone else (club or Maria), making obvious the fact that she has a brother complex (even Sena was able to notice). Kodaka is also the only one (other than their father) that Kobato seems to listen to and obey without question, even if she doesn't like it. Kobato also calls Kodaka "An-chan", a very affectionate term when she reverts back to her character. Because of reasons mentioned above Kobato relies on Kodaka almost in everything, seeks Kodaka's protection in moments of fear, and seems to trust only him, being scared of every stranger that she meets. Yozora Mikazuki Although Kobato and Yozora does not talk to each other very much, Yozora does tend to protect Kobato from Sena and Rika's antics towards her and Kobato is shown to be slightly more comfortable around Yozora. Sena Kashiwazaki When Sena first met Kobato, she happily realized that the girl was akin to one of her dating sims' characters and this however, already caused Kobato to shake a little. Soon after, Sena became more and more attached to Kobato and always wanted to get to Kobato's good side or try to go too intimate with her, making Kobato often cry and ran to Kodaka.. Being not good with people in general, Kobato does not share the same feelings towards Sena (it seems that Kobato especially doesn't like Sena). Sena however, soon has become delusional and even believes that she is really Kobato's sister, making Kobato afraid even more. However, as the series progresses, it has been hinted that Kobato has become slightly more sensitive to Sena's feelings. Rika Shiguma Kobato and Rika had not conversed much with each other, but Kobato does seem to be scared if Rika diverts her perverseness towards her. Other than that, Kobato seems to be getting along rather well if she was with her "Leysis" personality. Yukimura Kusunoki Kobato and Yukimura has not really interacted with each other much hence, it is unknown how she really feels towards Yukimura. Maria Takayama When Kobato first met Maria, the nun was clinging on Kodaka and was calling him "Onii-chan" (Lit. Big brother). This caused Kobato to instantly feel jealous and she began to fight Maria for Kodaka's attention (this was shown when some of Kobato's demands from Maria included staying away from Kodaka). Because Maria didn't know Kobato's feelings for Kodaka as well the fact that she is his sister and also saw her "vampire personality", Maria began fighting with Kobato too. As the series progresses, possibly due to Maria being the only one of the same age (mental age) in club, the relationship between those two seems becoming closer and closer as Kobato was shown to be happy (although this was very brief) when Maria was able to go to the theme park with her.